Pipe-Bomb Lover
by Laevatainn
Summary: A travers une pipe-bomb dévastatrice, le 'Second City Saint' a chamboulé décisivement une bonne partie du scénario en cours. Mais à l'intérieur de lui, ce sont ses impressions pour son opposé attitré qui doivent être mises au clair, entre sentiments refoulés et orgueil contrarié. (OS slash, beware !)


◊ Pairing : CM Punk/John Cena

◊ Rating : M

◊ Context : RAW 20/06/11, lors de la _pipe bomb_ lancée par CM Punk à l'encontre de ce dernier.

◊ Warning : ça parait évidement, mais il y a du _lemon_, par ici !

◊ Notes : rédigé à l'occasion d'un défi de _pairing_ imposé avec un CM Punk qui maîtrise la situation, cette fois au lieu de se faire soumettre comme d'habitude (ne me frappez pas !)

◊ Disclaimers : théoriquement, aucun personnage de la WWE m'appartient, toutefois, leur présence dans mon cerveau de timbrée, ça, m'appartient totalement.

* * *

Le son de la salle se coupa soudainement, et le micro tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd. Essayant de le réactiver sans succès, celui qui le tenait en main quelques instants plus tôt mordit nerveusement son labret décentré : peu lui importait, l'essentiel avait été dit, et personne ne s'y attendait. La foule s'agitait de façon mitigée, prenant conscience de la cruauté et de la justesse du discours.

A l'autre bout de la salle, encore assommé par la chute a travers la table, John Cena peinait à réaliser ce que l'homme qui avait entravé son match contre R-Truth venait de dire à son encontre. Non seulement une attaque violente a son _gimmick_, mais il l'avait également ressenti comme une attaque personnelle. Les yeux écarquillés, le cœur battant, il regardait vaguement le Chicago Kid s'agacer avec les caméramans avant de faire demi-tour, excédé, vers les _backstages_. Ce dernier esquissait à présent un sourire satisfait. Les gens avaient besoin de quelqu'un pour leur ouvrir les yeux, et « CM Punk » Phillip Jack Brook avait été cet homme. Le travail n'avait pas été fait a moitié : mais l'intention que personne ne pouvait deviné était que cette _pipe bomb_ imprévisible était également un message très percutant tout spécialement adressé à un individu bien particulier présent ce soir : pas uniquement au héros valeureux et modèle qu'il était, mais aussi à celui qui jouait ce rôle, celui du rival prédéterminé, de l'opposé parfait, du partenaire que tout sépare. _Celui envers qui des sentiments naissants se sont trop développés sans espoir certain d'être partagés._

Le Champion se massa l'arrière du crâne, et entreprit de rejoindre a son tour les vestiaires d'un pas chancelant, manquant de lâcher sa ceinture dorée qui pesait lourd sur ses épaules meurtries. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui faisait passer des messages de manière implicite, mais contrairement aux fois précédentes, cette déclaration était agressive. Davantage une jalousie rageuse qu'une preuve niée d'affection. Secouant plusieurs fois sa tête pour reprendre ses esprits, et il fut rejoint de près par son adversaire du soir, Ron « The Truth » Killings. Le regard fou et égaré de ce dernier traduisait une confusion intense, et une déception furieuse de ne pas avoir pu terminer ce match tranquillement.

- Ça va, mec ? J'sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris à l'autre punk là d'se la ramener, mais il aurait pas dû, sérieux !

Il agita sa chevelure tressée d'un geste brusque de la tête. Sa voix rauque et brute notait une certaine perplexité.

- J'en sais trop rien. C'était prémédité, mais pas par les _bookers, _c'est clair. Jamais les officiels n'auraient pu lui demander de lâcher un tel discours.

- Il a pété un plomb, t'as vu ? Ça craint comme il t'a attaqué, là ! Tu vas faire quoi ?

John chercha un moment Phil des yeux, mais n'aperçut que quelques membres du directoire de la WWE, Vince McMahon en tête, arpenter les couloirs d'une démarche furieuse. C'est certain, cette _pipe bomb_ ne restera pas sans conséquences. Au fond de lui, il se sentait d'une part blessé, d'une autre trompé. Pourquoi avoir choisi un tel moment pour régler leurs comptes ? Et pourquoi avoir employé ces moyens ? De nombreuses questions se mêlaient à l'intérieur de son crâne endolori tandis qu'il se dirigeait à son tour vers les loges, laissant son challenger à la musculature sombre derrière lui, sans lui donner de réponse.

Mais celui qu'il cherchait restait introuvable. La voix imposante et autoritaire de McMahon hurlait son nom d'un ton colérique, employant toutes les personnes présentes à sa recherche, sans succès apparent. Ses actes ne resteront pas impunis, c'est certain. Bousculant arbitres et catcheurs pour le frayer un chemin vers les loges, John interrogea en premier lieu les personnes ayant participé au show de la soirée afin de se faire une idée de l'endroit où il avait pu aller. Ce fut au détour d'un couloir, quelques minutes de tâtonnement instinctif plus tard, qu'il distingua la silhouette capuchonnée de son concurrent et ami refermer avec force et précipitation la large porte en métal menant vers la cour extérieure. Il se hâta de lui emboiter le pas, le dépassant aisément en quelques foulées. Aucun doute, il cherchait à fuir. Ou plutôt, _à être rattrapé_.

John saisit fermement les épaules de Phil, ralentissant la course de ce dernier. Il chercha à se dégager, mais la force du Champion eut rapidement raison de lui. Désormais le dos au mur, le Straight Edge était face à face avec la cible de son discours, sans espoir de s'échapper. Il soutint son regard durant de longues minutes, guettant une entrouverture de lèvres prêtes à parler. Mais les mots semblèrent rester coincés au fond de sa gorge, laissant place à un regard abattu en quête de réponses. La tension se monta chez les deux hommes, avant que d'un geste sec, Phil saisisse le poignet de son rival imposé et ne l'emmène dans une chambre adjacente, prenant le temps de la verrouiller de l'intérieur. John le saisit alors par le col de sa veste, le ramenant à lui d'un mouvement impétueux. Les traits d'ordinaires calmes et déterminés de son visage se déformèrent sous le coup de la colère et de l'incompréhension. Au loin, les bruits s'éloignaient peu à peu.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, au juste ? Si t'as un problème avec moi, pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé avant de lancer ta _pipe bomb_ a la con ?

Arrogant comme à son ordinaire, Phil se contenta d'esquisser un rictus narquois tout en mordillant machinalement son labret.

- La manière dont je règle mes comptes avec qui que ce soit ne te regarde pas.

- Si c'est un coup monté avec les scénaristes pour que ça passe mieux, je ne trouve pas ça très intell…

- Ferme-là, John.

Il avait prononcé cela avec un calme affolant, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du Champion, ce qui rendit ce dernier encore plus irrité.

- Je la ferme si je veux ! T'aurais mieux fait de faire la même chose tout à l'heure, je me serais bien passé de ton putain de discours !

Leurs yeux se fixaient ardemment sous le coup de la pression, mais Phil semblait se forcer à ne pas vaciller.

- Explique-toi ! gronda John avec rage, au bord de l'impatience.

Phil se lança alors dans ses explications d'une voix grave et lente, détaillant chaque mot afin que chacun pénètre bien dans l'esprit de son interlocuteur.

- Comme je l'ai si bien dit tout à l'heure, je ne te déteste pas, mais je n'aime pas vraiment cette idée que les scénaristes aient fait de toi le « meilleur ». Regarde-toi ! Tout le monde t'apprécie. Tu es partout, sur ces foutues affiches, sur ces foutus t-shirts ! Tu bosses dur pour entretenir ton cher rôle de héros, mais n'oublie pas que derrière toi y'en a pas mal qui ne se gêneraient pas pour remettre ta belle gueule en place, moi le premier.

Le poing rageur de John serra un peu plus fort le tissu gris foncé de la veste.

- Tu ne t'es pas contenté que de t'attaquer à mon personnage comme le script l'indiquait ! Ce match n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour ça, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! Notre rivalitébat certes son plein, mais si t'as quoi que ce soit à me reprocher, on règle ça toi et moi, hors du ring !

- Oh, excuse-moi, rétorqua le Straight-Edge d'une manière faussement désolée, je ne faisais que faire mon boulot de _heel_. Tu es le « gentil », je suis le « méchant », c'est normal que je vienne gâcher ta gloire de temps à autre, non ?

- C'était pas nécessaire de le faire comme ça !

- Je fais les choses comme je l'entends ! Je suis plus vrai que jamais, je ne me force pas à jouer un rôle. Ne me fais pas croire que tous les aspects de ton _gimmick_ te correspondent, John…

- Alors tu fais erreur. Je pensais que tu me connaitrais suffisamment en temps qu'ami pour comprendre que si mon catch est tant apprécié et que les _bookers_ me maintiennent _face_ depuis si longtemps, c'est parce que ce _gimmick_ s'accorde naturellement à ma personnalité. J'aime ce que je fais, je ne le fais pas seulement pour moi… mais aussi pour tous ceux qui nous regarde jour après jour les divertir et les faire rêver.

Ces derniers mots se perdirent dans le silence assourdissant de la chambre, avant que Phil ne détourne lentement le regard. Perplexe, John relâcha prudemment sa prise, se rapprochant légèrement de lui pour mieux continuer la conversation qui, à son sens, prenait un point décisif. Il pouvait sentir sa respiration devenue rapide, et sa gorge devenue tremblante.

- T'as vraiment un complexe ou quoi ?

Phil tenta de recentrer son regard, faisant honneur à son arrogance et à son orgueil, mais il ne parvenait pas à se défaire des pensées tumultueuses qui agitaient son être. Une seule envie l'animait : tout lui avouer. Il n'en avait pas assez dit, ou trop dit, dans cette _pipe bomb_ explosive. Il avait voulu attiser la haine et la curiosité du souriant, déterminé et valeureux John Cena, mais ne s'y était pas pris de la bonne manière pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite au rythme des pensées contradictoires qui tambourinait son esprit. Ses lèvres charnues s'ouvrirent pour lâcher un discret soupir en guise de début de phrase, mais John le coupa dans cette ébauche en plaçant vigoureusement ses deux mains puissantes sur ses épaules. Ce contact imposé installa rapidement entre eux une tension décisive.

- Explique-moi.

- Honnêtement ? demanda Phil. Je me sens sous-estimé.

John le dévisagea d'un air inquiet. Toutefois, ça allait dans la continuité de son sermon de tout à l'heure.

- Sous-estimé par les _bookers_ qui m'ont choisi un rôle de _heel_ talentueux mais sans réel impact pour l'image de la WWE, rôle que je joue à merveille car je suis un anti-héros dans l'âme près à surpasser le rôle principal et me démarquer de la rivalité imposée que j'ai avec lui, et que c'est dans ma nature de vouloir être le meilleur dans tout ce que je fais. Sous-estimé par le directoire de la WWE qui me regarde jour après jour donner tout ce que j'ai, m'investir au mieux, que ce soit sur le ring, au micro, ou aux commentaires, et qui ne me donne aucune opportunité au bon moment.

Ses mots se faisaient cinglants, bien que prononcés avec une nuance de rancœur dans la voix. Le revoilà qui déballe sa foutue _pipe bomb_, le micro en moins.

- Tu le vois, le _main event_ de 'Wrestlemania' ? J'aurais dû y aller ! Mais au lieu de cela, on laisse briller le _face_ une fois de plus, comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez le cas ! Sous-estimé également par mes nombreux adversaires et rares alliés, toujours à ne voir qu'en moi l'image du sale type arrogant qui se la joue sur de lui dans le ring et indifférent une fois le show terminé ! Eh oui, pas facile de paraitre un minimum sympathique aux yeux des fans alors que le grand, le fantastique, le vaillant John Cena est là pour communiquer sa détermination et ses valeurs…

Un sentiment de provocation se mêlait a sa fureur, et John cru trahir un sanglot nerveux dans ses paroles. Il le laissa monologuer un court instant encore, avant de pouvoir répondre.

- Ce n'était pas une raison pour t'en prendre au public sous prétexte de dissimuler ta rancœur à mon égard. Si ça te démangeait tant que ça d'en discuter, on aurait pu le faire à un moment plus approprié.

- Je sais. Je sais que lorsque j'ai fait ça, je l'ai fait pour bien m'assurer d'avoir toute ton attention, et ça a réussi.

L'attitude du natif de Chicago devenait de plus en plus contradictoire, cherchant à cacher l'évidence, gagner du temps. C'est certain, il dissimulait autre chose de bien plus important qu'une pseudo-jalousie excessive. Le dénouement de toute cette inlassable comédie approchait.

- D'un moment à l'autre, le président suspendra mon contrat. Je ne regrette rien, j'ai réussi à attirer ton intérêt d'une manière ou d'une autre, et ça compte beaucoup pour moi, poursuivit-il en souriant faiblement.

- Cela me blesse, tu sais.

Phil se mordit nerveusement les lèvres, adressant un regard profond a l'homme dont il convoitait secrètement l'attention, essayant une fois de plus de ravaler ses sentiments, de contrôler ses envies déviantes.

- Je m'en doute, et j'en suis désolé d'avoir été un peu loin. Je ne pensais pas te heurter à ce point, John. Je t'aime bien, dans le fond. Tu dois me croire quand je dis ça.

- Je le crois, mais ça reste blessant. Tu es le seul auquel je pensais que tu ne m'attaquerais pas de la sorte lors d'un show, mais tu as fini par le faire.

John lâcha ses épaules, et lui tourna lentement le dos, faisant les cents pas durant quelques secondes avant de se laisser tomber sur le matelas adjacent, fixant une affiche promotionnelle du futur 'Wrestelmania'. De son coté, Phil se décolla du mur froid pour aller s'asseoir à ses côtés, et un douloureux silence régna entre les deux rivaux symboliques. Les lieux alentours étaient à présent vides de monde. Seule une faible lumière éclairait leurs visages aux traits préoccupés. Des bruits de passages de véhicules ponctuaient de temps à autre leur mutisme.

Phil passa la main dans ses cheveux, essayant de ne pas croiser son regard. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il était trop tendu pour le cacher. Cette attente commençait à s'éterniser, et cela l'insupportait. Ce n'était pas le moment de douter, même si l'idée de l'indisponibilité de John du fait qu'il soit marié aurait pu suffire quelques heures plus tôt à lui faire faire marche arrière. Mais il s'était lancé, et n'avais aucun remord. Quand on est le meilleur au monde dans ce qu'on fait, on assume ce qu'on fait. Il ne perdait rien.

- Dis-moi juste ce que tu ressens. Honnêtement.

Le ton pourtant posé et dénué d'animosité de John fit frémir le Straight-Edge. Le bleu ardoise de ses yeux le sondait avec insistance, de doux frissons parcoururent ses membres, si bien que ses pensées finirent par se délier d'elles-mêmes, derrière un ton toujours aussi désinvolte.

- Depuis qu'on concoure au sein de la WWE, j'ai toujours admiré le rôle que tu joues. J'ai profité chacun de nos moments de rivalités sur le ring, et de complicité a une fois à l'extérieur. Je méprise tous ceux qui t'apprécient, je fais au mieux pour solliciter ton attention. Je souris à chaque fois que je vois ton nom sur les scripts, mais je prends aussi plaisir à haïr le personnage que tu joues.

Il entrouvrit sa veste, laissant apparaître les tatouages colorés qu'il arborait fièrement sur son torse nu, et renoua rituellement les bandages qui entouraient ses poignets, le quittant pas des yeux.

- Toi et moi sommes des gens bien dans la vie de tous les jours, mais avons pris symboliquement et professionnellement des voies différentes. Le seul moyen de nous retrouver est de survivre à une énième confrontation belliqueuse entre le sauveur du peuple et l'antagoniste charismatique, le gentil contre le méchant, le _face_ contre le _heel_. Et je fais honneur à mon orgueil tous les jours lorsque je te combats, lorsque je viens entraver tes matchs, lorsque je t'évite, lorsque je me montre bienveillant ou méprisant, lorsque je veux passer du temps avec toi…

- Va à l'essentiel, imposa John d'une manière volontairement sensuelle, si bien que Phil sentit son bas-ventre remuer d'un désir inavoué.

Porté par l'excitation nerveuse qui envahissait continuellement son corps, il approcha lentement ses lèvres près de son oreille, d'un murmure suave et lent :

- Mes sentiments pour toi changent à chaque fois que je te vois. Je t'apprécie. Je te méprise. Je veux que tu sortes. Je veux que tu restes avec moi. Mes sentiments actuels pour toi sont simples. C'est juste toi et moi.

Il laissa le temps à John de le dévisager avec surprise, avant de lui offrir son sourire le plus enjôleur.

- Ai-je ton attention maintenant ?

Se sentant ainsi dans une position de dominant de la situation, il le toisa avec ce même rictus provocateur qui fait tout son charme. Provocation à laquelle John répondit en réduisant immédiatement les derniers centimètres qui séparaient leurs lèvres avant de l'embrasser avec vigueur, mordant dans la foulée l'anneau de métal accroché à son labret. Leurs deux corps encore vêtus s'attirèrent naturellement, mais par amour-propre le Chicago Kid ne parvenait pas à s'abandonner complètement à leur étreinte virile pourtant ardemment voulue. Il lui fallait tuer ces sentiments avant qu'il ne se méprenne. Il est le meilleur au monde, il est intouchable. Jamais il ne se laisserait ainsi heurter dans ses principes de Straight-Edge. Juste un enlacement passionné, pas plus loin. Toutefois… la chaleur humide qui envahissait sa musculature tatouée et l'intérieur de ses cuisses trahissait ouvertement le désir qu'il renferme en lui depuis si longtemps. Il repoussa John contre le mur sans cesser d'apprivoiser la texture humide de sa langue, osant promener ses mains sur son torse, tremblant en les passants avec précipitation sous le-t-shirt rouge vif, qu'il finit par retirer sans attendre.

Lorsqu'une trêve fut enfin mise à leur baiser exalté, le regard bleu acier de John ne le quittait pas des yeux, mais se faisait bien plus confiant. Comme une douce incitation à laquelle il s'était interdit de répondre. _C'est quoi, cette attitude ? Il a ce genre de penchants ou quoi ? _furent les premiers questionnements qui lui vinrent. Mais à peine eut-il le temps d'y réfléchir qu'il sentit ses mains défaire la fermeture éclair de sa veste et la faire glisser lentement sur ses épaules. Jamais John n'avait eu l'occasion de le voir de si près. Il pouvait aisément caresser chaque millimètre de son épiderme coloré par les multiples tatouages aux diverses significations, allant de ses épaules noueuses a son ventre orné des lettres indiquant son mode de vie quotidien. D'un coup d'œil éperdu, il vit la chair de ses tétons durcir sous les caresses puissantes. _Il est marié, il a une femme, bon sang !_ hurla Phil intérieurement, aussi bien à l'attention du concerné qu'a sa propre conscience. Mais il répondit instinctivement à son tour par des caresses prononcées, quelques peu maladroites, glissant sur ses hanches anguleuses. En retour, le sourire joyeux de John vient illuminer son visage, provoquant une accélération cardiaque sans précédent dans le cœur ébranlé de Phil. Il tentait de le mettre en confiance, et ça lui réussissait, il commençait à se sentir plus détendu… Mais il ne devait pas, non… Ses jambes fébriles allaient le lâcher s'il se perdait dans cette tentation cruelle d'être caressé, réconforté. Il entreprit d'inverser rapidement la tendance, afin de laisser un souvenir cuisant et impétueux de cet impensable moment privé.

- Tu n'abandonnes donc jamais ? lâcha-t-il en un souffle.

- Je ne connais pas l'abandon, confia John en riant chaleureusement, tu devrais connaitre ce credo depuis le temps.

Phil se pencha alors sur lui, usant de sa force pour le retourner face au mur, enserrant ses reins. Il entendit ses gémissements de plaisir précoces, comme un agréable supplice. Avant de se rendre compte que ses propres cordes vocales en émettaient également au contact de ses larges épaules, chaudes et rassurantes. Il se damna intérieurement, avant de sursauter en sentant le membre érectile de John grandir sous les doigts qu'il avait posés sur son bas-ventre pour maintenir sa prise.

- Alors je vais te faire quelque chose dont tu ne te relèveras pas, tenta le Straight-Edge d'une voix malicieuse, entre deux respirations profondes.

Leurs deux cœurs résonnaient à l'unisson, renforçant la sensation de bien-être chez les deux hommes. Mais tandis que l'un battait avec un plaisir confiant, l'autre battait d'un désir rageur. Qu'il concrétisa en s'attaquant promptement a ce même membre gorgé de sang, ce qui me manqua pas de provoquer un râle de jouissance chez son partenaire, tout en abaissant d'un geste sec le bermuda en jean qu'il portait ce soir-là. Ce dernier porta également ses doigts vers son membre devenu incroyablement dur, accompagnant les mouvements oscillatoires que lui procurait le Straight-Edge, osant à peine croire ce qui arrivait, s'égarant pourtant dans ce désir qui grandissait dans son ventre. Les jambes vacillante de John se plièrent sous le poids du plaisir et, soudainement enhardi, Phil effectua quelques pressions un peu gauches sur la zone érogène étroite nichée au cœur de la croupe musclée du Champion, accélérant ses va-et-vient frénétiques, luttant pour conserver un minimum de lucidité alors que l'homme qu'il s'assurait de tenir à sa merci s'abandonnait entre ses mains sans aucune résistance, gémissant fébrilement encore et encore… Cette situation le confortait intérieurement dans son ego. John tourna la tête et rejoint à nouveau ses lèvres, mordillant son labret décentré avec envie, lui communiquant de son regard incendiaire son envie de le contempler pendant leurs ébats, mais bien que Phil n'était pas décidé à lui laisser cette opportunité bien longtemps, il se résigna tout de même. Il s'attarda un moment, résistant à l'envie malsaine de passer à l'acte sur-le-champ et de purger une bonne fois pour toutes ces envies d'allégresses partagées.

Au fond de lui, l'image de l' « ennemi » et du « compagnon » qu'avait représenté John Cena et son _gimmick _tout au long du temps qu'ils avaient passés à se côtoyer s'amalgamaient pernicieusement, il regretta un court instant d'agir ainsi. Mais ces regrets furent vite estompés lorsqu'il sentit sur ses doigts la semence brûlante qui s'écoulait le long de son membre suintant, accompagné d'un râle sourd qui secoua le corps de John d'une sensation étourdissante. Un tonnerre d'excitation grondait à présent dans le bas de son corps, et il émit une exclamation douloureusequand sentit son propre phallus entrer dans une érection enivrante. Il colla avec fièvre son corps contre son fessier stimulé, le frottant insensiblement, se serrant toujours plus fort contre son dos afin de s'imprégner de son odeur virile. _C'est donc ça que tu attends ? _Phil baissa les yeux discrètement en ayant ce soubresaut de pensée, ayant de se résoudre à empoigner fermement ses reins et empaler son membre avec célérité sur sa croupe rebondie, perdant furieusement tout discernement, ne pensant qu'à lui communiquer toute la douleur et l'amour qu'il lui vouait secrètement.

La géhenne ressentie se transforma au fil des va-et-vient en une exultation sans précédent, assombrie par les sentiments déviants de celui qui l'infligeait et la ressentait. Le rectum qu'il pénétrait était étroit et musculeux, si bien que les sensations éprouvées ne pouvaient qu'accentuer le plaisir douloureux qu'il endurait. Mais il ne pensait pas qu'a la souffrance qu'il assénait égoïstement à son partenaire : il s'étonna de ressentir autant de bien dans un acte aussi contre-nature. Le corps de John exerça une pression contre le bas de son membre, le faisant gémissant de plaisir, le faisant hurler de douleur. _Qu'il comprenne la douleur que j'éprouve… A chaque fois que je le vois… Que j'entends son nom… _

Les deux hommes tombèrent rudement sur le lit l'un contre l'autre, prolongeant leur osmose charnelle. Leurs bassins se cambrèrent avec plaisir, se joignirent avec douleur, tandis que la jouissance ne tardait à monter dangereusement chez le Straight-Edge, qui se raccroche dans un sursaut de lucidité aux intentions qui animaient son cerveau, et malheureusement à la tristesse qui agitait son cœur. Se forçant à esquisser un rictus mauvais, il planta généreusement ses ongles dans les cuisses frémissantes du Champion, lui arrachant un cri, afin qu'il ne puisse pas se dégager. De toute façon, cela ne semblait pas être dans ses intentions. _Est-il capable de désirer ainsi un homme ? _Des larmes sèches affluèrent sur ses joues en même temps que la jouissance dans son membre compressé qui s'empalait avec force depuis quelques minutes. Il serra les dents lorsqu'il l'entendit prononcer son prénom dans un murmure étouffé auquel il se refusa de répondre, assénant un dernier coup de rein qui l'amenant à une jouissance incroyable, une boule brulante et remuante qui se rependit dans chaque fibre la plus intime de sa peau. Il voulut se retenir de hurler, mordant jusqu'au sang sa lèvre percée, puis finit par se laissa aller en un hurlement d'extase, l'orgasme le plus violent qu'il n'ait jamais éprouvé, laissant ses muscles trembler fortement, et son amant retomber sur le matelas ferme et tendre en un gémissement plaintif, une expression de douleur déformant les traits de son visage. Il discerna avec étonnement un sourire, ce même sourire qui faisait sa force. Et c'était à _lui_ qu'il l'adressait. _Seulement lui._

Reprenant sa respiration, il vacilla et tomba aux creux de ses bras puissants, se laissant porter par le réconfort et la chaleur procurée par ces ébats brutaux. Il saisit machinalement son labret entre ses dents, répondant à ce sourire triomphal.

- N'ai-je pas toujours dit que j'étais le meilleur au monde dans ce que je fais ? lança Phil, taquin, en un dernier souffle.

- Tu as peut-être raison, affirma John en riant de bon cœur avant de déposer un dernier baiser sur les lèvres brûlantes du Chicago Kid.

Ce dernier lui adressa un regard gêné, avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil. Avant de fermer les yeux, il cru entrevoir un dernier mot animer les lèvres de John, mais il n'entendit pas le « merci » qu'il prononçait tendrement.

* * *

**- Go review or get lost ! –**

N'hésitez pas réagir en bien ou en mal !

Et si vous approuvez, demandez-en pluuuuus o/


End file.
